Dead and Gone
by Teddy101
Summary: Troy Bolton.Hero.Legend.Dangerous.He may be handsome,the most popular guy, got nearly every girl at his feet but you were lucky if he gave you a glance.That was until she came...
1. Chapter 1

_Troy you can't it's too dangerous just call the police?"_

_"Chad you and I both know the police can't help me in any way, I'm going"_

_"BUT TROY YOU CAN'T GO, THINK ABOUT WHAT YOUR GOING TO DO,THINK ABOUT THE PROMISE YOU GAVE YOUR MOTHER,YOUR SISTER BEFORE SHE DIED... m-me" Chad finish off softy feeling the emotion come over him._

_"But Chad I love her and I'm going to be with her no matter what" Troy responded in a soft emotionless voice_

_"I know, I see the way you look at her everyday but think of will it help if you're dead"_

_"Chad I going and that's final" Troy stood up robotically stuffing the gun in his pocket_

_"Fine just one question when did they resurrect him you said he was dead?"_

_"They breathed life back in him the moment they took her" Troy reply looking at Chad with his now black eyes..._

* * *

**They praised him...**

"_OMG and did you his shirt it total brought out his eyes"_

"_Oh my gosh there he is..."_

**They didn't understand him or his past...**

"_You know what you don't even know me so who are you to judge..."_

**Then she came...**

A black limo put up in front of East High

**They fought...**

"_I HATE YOU"_

**He got jealous...**

"_You know you deserve better yet you still go back to him"_

**She sang with passion...**

"_Is it true..."_

_**He was dangerous yet she still came back for more................**_

**DEAD AND GONE**

* * *

So what do you think PLEASE REVIEW so I can know if I should continue thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this is so late just been really busy and lazy so here's the official 1****st**** chapter so here goes**

* * *

I can't believe I'm back in this hellhole. Back to the stares, back to misconceptions, back to the rumours, back to the fear, back to East High. East isn't that bad though it's where I met her. I remember that day as if it were yesterday. It was just like today the first day of school, junior year to be exact, a black limo rolled in front of East causing a buzz. I remember Sharpay running through the halls in her stiletto heels it was the first time I've actually seen Sharpay run and I've known her since kinder garden. I remember how she looked so breath taking just to be crushed in Sharpay's strong embrace. The way they hugged each other was as if the other would disappear into thin air. Even though I was standing quite far away from the scene I saw the tears silently streaming down their faces. When they pulled back wiping the tears away then she replaced them with a perfect smile. They slowly started walking towards the school and chatted away as if she has been here all this time...

~*~*~*~

"Watch it Danforth"

"Why don't you Bolton aren't you supposed to be the basket ball big shot"

"Do you know this is just a waste of time just stay out of my way"

"Is that a command?"

"No it's an order!"

And with that he walked away, swallowed by the crowd of East High. Something about those two doesn't seem right like the words they spoke was not how they felt yet they still spoke them with such passion and emotion but he emotion was not the emotion the words displays. They glared at each other from across the hall before he disappeared completely from sight. He was wearing black completely from head to toe from his black jeans to his black vans to his black shirt .All this did was make his piercing eyes stand out and his skin glow. Even though I was new I knew he was the most popular boy in school. Well that was only because Sharpay told me the minute I walked into the cafeteria. Sharpay's my best friend, my sister, my shoulder to cry on, I don't know what I would do without her back then she was my everything as I was hers...

~*~*~*~

They thought I didn't see it. She did it after I told her not to, she knew that it' too dangerous just to make eye contact yet alone associate yourself with him. I'll give it to her that it wasn't all her fault he was staring at her as he walked through the hall, all she did was look up. When they eyes connect I think everybody felt it, it was so strong how could you not. And that's what scared me, I wasn't scared that she'll fall in love with him and get hurt, but if that happened he'll have to sleep with his eyes wide open, I wasn't scared of him like the rest of East High but that didn't mean I wasn't cautious when it comes to him, he does have a reputation. That's what I warned her about his reputation but from what just happened I knew that I was inevitable that they would end up together, whether they were enemies, acquaintances, friends, good friends, best friends... lovers. I wasn't scared of being replace I knew that she and I made the closest of sisters look like mere acquaintances. But I was scare of something no, no I was afraid. I didn't know how to explain it I still don't to this day but now I'm not afraid of it and it has grown in strength. But back then I didn't understand it, what it was and I hate not knowing. I didn't understand how two people could let out such was energy just by looking into each other's eyes, it was like electricity. That was what I was afraid of the electricity...

~*~*~*~

Gabriella was walking down the empty hallway utterly shock how quickly the people of East High had clear it. She didn't know where she was going all, she knew was that she was lost. Another thing is that the hallway seemed to have background music. It was faint she was sure that if it wasn't so quiet she would not be able to hear it. But even though it was so faint she could hear the passion in the music even though it was just a beat and piano. She heard the feeling put into it .As she progressed down the hall the music increased in volume. Eventually she stopped at a door where the music was at its loudest. She slowly open the door to see that is was some sort of recording studio. The room was divided into three sections. The first section was all the technical part, the second was the largest it was filled with different instruments and the last was where the vocalist would be but the music was coming from the second section and was being played by the last person she'd thought would play. There sitting at the grand piano safely tucked in the corner was Troy Bolton. The guy Sharpay warned her to stay away from the guy that can make her feel spark just by making eye contact sat there playing the piano with such feeling such passion.

_Do you have a request book handy, I can flip through?  
I do, he said my name is Troy Bolton, good to meet you  
What do you wanna hear tonight he asked me?  
He says that I can feel inside  
I've got what you need to know exactly  
Why don't we give this a try?_

Play me a song about heartache  
I promise I can sing every word  
(Mr. Piano Man)  
Play me a song about love lost  
That's another one everyone's heard  
Strike up the band

We can have the whole world singing tonight  
We can have the whole world singing tonight  
We can have the whole world singing tonight  
We can have the whole world singing tonight  
(Mr. Piano Man)

Play a song for us  
(Mr. Piano Man)  
Play a song for love  
(Mr. Piano Man)  
Play a song for us  
(Mr. Piano Man)  
Play a song for love

He played a song filled with sadness, I believed him  
Even though, we're strippin' with madness, I could see it  
We were lost in the music, everyone knew it  
Truth was in the air tonight  
I could see all the faces, they thought the same  
Won't you please?

Play me a song about heartache  
I promise I can sing every word  
Play me a song about love lost  
That's another one everyone's heard  
Strike up the band

We can have the whole world singing tonight  
We can have the whole world singing tonight  
We can have the whole world singing tonight  
We can have the whole world singing tonight  
(Mr. Piano Man)

Play a song for us  
(Mr. Piano Man)  
Play a song for love  
(Mr. Piano Man)  
Play a song for us  
(Mr. Piano Man)  
Play a song for love

He was going for hours, people crying showers  
No one ever really telled how it is  
I sang about hopeless 'cause everyone knows it, knows it  
And it was so honest

Finally breathing some clean air  
Been through it and seen there  
I put my star to fame  
Now the spotlight was fading, he just kept on playing

Play me a song about heartache  
I promise I can sing every word  
(Mr. Piano Man)  
Play me a song about love lost  
That's another one everyone's heard  
Strike up the band

We can have the whole world singing tonight  
We can have the whole world singing tonight  
We can have the whole world singing tonight  
We can have the whole world singing tonight  
(Mr. Piano Man)

He didn't even flinch or stop or show any sign that I was in the same room as him I was standing by the wall I was singing near. Then he stood up and walked towards me he backed me into the wall behind me trapping me, towering over me then he just smirked and walked out leaving me there confuse then I wondered if he felt it was I just dreaming the electricity ...

* * *

REVIW PLEASE PLEASE


End file.
